The Duncans Find Out
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: This is the sequel to "I Love You, P.J." The Duncan family find out that P.J. and Emmett are dating. How will they react? Read and find out!


The Duncans Find Out

By lisbeth-dragon

**Hey everyone! Anyway this is the sequel to the "I Love You, P.J" story I wrote. The Duncan family finds out about P.J and Emmett's relationship. How will everyone react? Well, read & find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. "Good Luck Charlie" is owned by Disney. Read and review.**

(P.J.'s POV, **Chapter 1**)

I had just got home from cooking school. Our teacher, Chef as we called him, was being a dick to me like he always does. I got in our apartment and flopped on the couch. Emmett came over ran a hand through my hair. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. "More shit today with Chef," I said taking off my jacket. "Oh, crap," Emmett said sitting down. "What did he do this time?" "Our assignment today was to make lobster bisque," P.J. started saying. "And when we presented them, he took 1 sip and said 'Mr. Duncan's is a perfect example of what bisque should NOT taste like.'" "Wow," Emmett muttered. He put his arms around me. "Don't worry, you're gonna do great in that class anyway." Emmett started to kiss me, and it slowly turned to a make out session. It felt so good to be kissing him. Things were getting heated until I heard another pair of keys open the door.

Luckily, we pulled away in time. It was Dad, coming over to escape from the craziness back home. We all hung out and Dad watched some of his Japanese monster movies. Finally Dad got a text from Mom telling him to come home. I locked the door when he left. "That," Emmett said pointing to the door. "Was WAY too close. "Yeah," I said sitting down again. "I wish he would call before just dropping in like that." "That's like the 2nd time we almost got caught. Do your parents know that we've been together?" Emmett asked. "No," I said quietly. "We've been dating for like 3 weeks, they're gonna find out eventually!" Emmett yelled. "Yeah but honestly, I'm worried of how they're gonna react," I responded.

Emmett looked confused. "How so?" "Emmett, I really like you," I started saying. "You're my best friend and my boyfriend, but I don't want my parents to hate the person I'm dating just because he's also a boy." "Your parents aren't that judgmental," Emmett comforted me. "Yeah, they might be freaked out at first, but I'm sure they won't hate you. Besides I already told my parents, and they were ok with it." I thought about his words. "Ok I'll tell my parents tomorrow," I decided. "Awesome," Emmett replied. "Now let's watch TV."

The next day I headed over to my house. I was nervous as hell. Emmett squeezed my hand to assure me that it's all right. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked. "No, I can deal with my crazy family a lot better than you." "True," Emmett agreed. So he waited outside the door and I went back in.

My Mom and Dad were on the couch, so lucky me I could tell them both at the same time.

"Hey, Mom… Dad," I stuttered nervously. "Hey kiddo," Dad, replied. "What are you doing here?" "Umm… actually, I have to tell you something," I said softly. "It's kind of important and I don't really know how you will react." "Whatever it is can't be that bad," Mom reassured me. "Is it another problem with your cooking school?" Dad asked. "No." I took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad… I'm gay."

It didn't go over well. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" They screamed. "And I have a boyfriend," I added quickly. "P.J., are you sure you're not just confused?" Mom pleaded with me. "No, I'm not," I responded. "Wait, wait, wait," My Dad jumped in. "Are you switching teams because you're still hung up over Skylar?" "No, it's not about Skylar!" I said. "I like a guy now." "WHO?!" They questioned in unison. "Emmett," I said softly. "Oh my God," Dad muttered. "What's so bad about Emmett?" I asked angry. "He's my best friend." "You're giving up girls for that IDIOT?" Dad screamed.

That was the last straw.

"P.J. dear, he didn't mean it," Mom tried to calm me down. "You really think Emmett's an idiot?" I asked Dad. "I'm just saying son. First you drop a bomb on us with this sudden choice to be gay, and then you say that you're dating a loser! No son of mine is gonna be gay" Dad said. "EMMETT'S NOT A LOSER!" I screamed back. "I knew you guys wouldn't be able to deal with this, fuck this, I'm leaving." "P.J. please don't leave yet," they asked. But it was too late because I already slammed the door.

"Dude let's go," I said walking fast. Emmett had to run to catch up with me. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked. "I don't want to talk about it till we get back to the apartment," I mumbled holding back tears.

We got back to our place and I burst out into tears. I told Emmett the whole story and ended up sobbing in his arms. He kissed my forehead and told me it would be ok. I was too upset to do anything else so I just went to bed.

(Amy Duncan's POV **Chapter 2)**

It was the day after P.J. came out and I could feel tensions getting high. I tried to talk to Bob and get him to apologize to P.J. Goodness; Bob could be so stubborn sometimes. Teddy walked in the kitchen where I was thinking.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked. "Oh just thinking of the drama that happened yesterday," I responded. "What drama?" Teddy looked confused. "I was hanging out with Ivy yesterday; I wasn't here to see anything." "Teddy, dear, you do know what 'gay' means, right?" I asked her. She chuckled. "Mom, I'm not a kid, I know what being gay means. What about it?" "P.J. is gay," I said. "No way!" Teddy gasped. "Way," I responded. "Well, why is this a problem, did you and Dad freak out?" She asked. "A little," I admitted. "It was mostly your father though. I can understand him getting a little upset. But P.J. and your father got in a big fight and P.J. left." "Well Mom, just give them some time and hopefully they can calm down enough to talk," Teddy reassured me. I hugged her. "Thanks for your help sweetie."

(Teddy's POV)

I headed downstairs and saw Gabe playing video games. "Hey did you know that P.J.'s gay?" I asked Gabe. "Yeah, he responded bored. "What?! And you never told me?!" I shouted while I paused his game. "What the hell? I was playing that!" Gabe shouted. "You can play later, now tell me," I said. "If you knew he was gay how come you never told anyone?" "He promised me not to tell anyone, but now I guess everyone knows now," Gabe laughed. "He told me about a month ago and he told me that he was dating Emmett. Perfect match huh?" "He's dating Emmett?" I asked surprised. "Hey I'm kind of happy for him," Gabe said. "Now he's dating someone, and plus now Emmett won't be chasing after you so get happy." _'Oh yeah,' _I thought. _'Emmett wasn't chasing me as much as he used to.' _I got my keys and started to head back upstairs. "Where are you going?" Gabe asked me. "I'm going to P.J.'s house," I responded.

(P.J.'s POV **Chapter 3**)

I was staying home from school, because I was still upset about yesterday. I knew they would probably freak out, but I didn't now Dad would be that harsh.

Emmett came in my room and told me my sister wanted to see me. I let her in.

"Hey sis," I said sadly. "What's up?" "Oh, nothing," She said smiling. "Your _boyfriend _let me in." I sat up in shock. "How did you find out?" I asked. "Did Mom tell you?" "Yeah, and so did Gabe," Teddy answered. _'Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have told him,' _I thought to myself. "Hey, don't worry," Teddy said hugging me. "I'm cool with you being gay. And plus I'm glad you found someone." "Thanks," I smiled back.

"Is there any way you could talk to Dad again?" She asked. "I don't know," I groaned. "I can barely face him after our whole fight yesterday." "Well try again today," Teddy said calmly. "Emmett and I will be there to help you."

(P.J.'s POV **Chapter 4**)

Me and Teddy walked up to the house again. My heart was practically beating out of my chest. My Mom answered the door and I came in to see Dad sitting on the couch. "Hi, Dad," I said softly. "Hey P.J., Teddy," He acknowledged us. "Dad, just hear me out," I started to say. "He held up a hand. "P.J., I know what you are gonna say," Dad stopped me. "I'm not mad at you."

I couldn't believe it. "But you were so mad yesterday," I said surprised. "What made you change your mind?" Then I saw Emmett come out of the kitchen. I smiled. "I talked with your dad," Emmett explained. "He told me how he feels about you and I realized… you kids really love each other." I was happy, but still a little confused. "Emmett, when did you get here?" I asked. "When you and Teddy were talking, I slipped out to talk with your dad," He explained.

"The main reason, I didn't approve," Dad started. "Was I thought Emmett was gonna dump you and leave you depressed like those other girls did." Dad went and gave me a hug. "I trust you and Emmett," He said softly. "He's a good choice." I smiled. I went and hugged Emmett "Thanks for helping me," I whispered. "No prob, bro," He smiled sweetly. "Hey," my Dad said. "How about we take you all out for dinner?" "Sounds awesome!" I replied. We gathered everyone up and left for pizza.

(**Epilogue)**

Emmett and I are still together 6 months later. It felt amazing to be dating him. My family was still a little weirded out by it all, especially Charlie, who was too young to really understand what was happening. Some people still made fun of us as well, but we didn't care. We had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Well that's my story. Again it's the sequel to "I Love You, P.J." Sorry I kind of rushed the ending (again) so what do you guys think Love it or hate it? Send me a review


End file.
